1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input device and more specifically to detection and registration of inputs.
2. Introduction
Plucking a string of a stringed instrument can cause a mechanical coupling of the vibrations to the other strings. Mechanical coupling of vibrations on traditional instrument strings is not seen as a problem because the frequency of the vibrations is the same so the coupling merely results in a resonant frequency and a more full sound production. Therefore, the detection of mechanical coupling of vibrations is not necessary for traditional stringed instruments. However, in a system when mechanical coupling of string vibrations results in false inputs, mechanical coupling of vibrations needs to be accurately detected.